Gallery: Ruffnut Thorston
Development Concept Art P33 ruffnut iuri lioi.jpg|Concept art for the 2nd movie Concept art.jpg|Concept art ''How to Train Your Dragon Ruffnut_Thorston.png The other 5 intro.jpg Who invited him.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-13h46m47s035.png Deadly-nadder-how-to-train-your-dragon-12663863-767-341-1-.jpg Do you ever bathe?.jpg Why don't you.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h24m44s351.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h25m25s556.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h25m39s640.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-14h27m33s311.png Vlcsnap-2016-11-23-15h40m02s780.png PullingRuffaway.jpg Hiccup+Hookfang.jpg Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon LegendOfTheBoneknapper-VikingShip1.PNG Dragon boatcrew.jpg Legend-of-the-boneknapper-dragon-167425l.jpg LegendOfTheBoneknapper-DragonGraveyard.PNG Graveyard Island 1.png Graveyard Island 3.png Gift of the Night Fury Astrid might be on to something.jpg Must be nice.jpg That smell.jpg Book of Dragons Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-90.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-89.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-88.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-87.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-85.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-84.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-83.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-81.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-77.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-76.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-61.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-60.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Book-of-dragons-disneyscreencaps.com-58.jpg Dragons: Riders of Berk Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 09.31 -2012.08.09 16.48.09-.png|In "How to Start a Dragon Academy" Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 19.01 -2012.08.09 17.38.17-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.37 -2012.08.08 17.59.06-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.35 -2012.08.08 17.57.12-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.10 -2012.08.08 17.41.04-.png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 02.04 -2012.08.08 17.38.17-.png Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 12.27 -2012.08.23 19.39.18-.jpg|In "Viking for Hire" Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 01.41 -2012.08.09 17.48.09-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 19.39 -2012.08.23 20.01.55-.jpg The Front of one saddles.png Saddles with Catapults.png Saddles made by Gobber.png One of those.png Dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk (4).jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 13.mp4 snapshot 01.08 -2012.09.19 21.09.35-.jpg|In "In Dragons We Trust" Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 37.mp4 snapshot 11.37 -2012.09.20 18.58.36-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 35.mp4 snapshot 10.44 -2012.09.20 18.55.31-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 34.mp4 snapshot 10.38 -2012.09.20 18.52.10-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 75.mp4 snapshot 18.19 -2012.09.23 01.04.32-.jpg Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 09.27 -2012.12.13 01.32.30-.png|In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man" Episodio 8 - Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man.mp4 snapshot 08.21 -2012.12.13 01.28.10-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 18.56 -2012.11.17 02.05.08-.png|In "Heather Report, Part 1" Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.39 -2012.11.17 01.06.24-.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 01.34 -2012.11.17 01.06.00-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 09.50 -2012.12.15 01.16.37-.png|In "Heather Report, Part 2" Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.58 -2012.12.15 01.06.39-.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 03.33 -2012.12.15 01.06.03-.png Ruff takin Barf.jpg|In "Twinsanity" Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime949.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime229.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime220.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime208.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime201.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime187.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime184.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 15 Twinsanity Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime991.jpg Blue Oleander 1.png| Need Categorization Bb 3.JPG vlcsnap-2013-03-09-03h27m55s199.png|"Hey guys! Need a haaaaaand?" Gang minus astrid.png Torch-dreamworks-dragons-riders-of-berk-33847703-833-511.png Dragons: Defenders of Berk Scauldron gallery 2.jpg|In "Free Scauldy" tumblr_mzqei5YtHm1qijewwo8_500.png Shorthaired ruffie.jpg Wrzeniek i Szpadka.png Wild Daga Plant.png Twins.png Jws865.png Jws890.png Jws1149.png Jws1144.png Jws1191.png Jws1192.png Jws1202.png Jws1205.png Wrzeniek i Szpadka.png|Ruff trains Scauldy Wrzeniekwrzenieciszpadka.png Jws1241.png Jws1243.png Screenshot 14.PNG Screenshot 4.PNG Fanghook 70.png Fanghook 41.png Fanghook 40.png Fanghook 38.png Fanghook 33.png Fanghook 32.png Fanghook 53.png Fanghook 52.png Fanghook 51.png Fanghook 50.png Fanghook 49.png Sharpshot 5.png Sharpshot 81.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 11 A View to a Skrill Part 2 Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime277.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime548.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime934.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 19 Cast Out, Part I Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime880.jpg Dragons Defenders of Berk Season 2 Episode 20 Cast Out, Part II Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime1532.jpg RoB; Ruffnut Thorston.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 16 Defiant One Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime65.jpg Cast Out (part2) 32.png Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 Tumblr ntz9i4NxhK1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nt3zjrFDee1s51zmfo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nteyvoWjnv1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr ntd2vbdtqD1s51zmfo7 1280.jpg ruff.png|"Watch it, pal." Namey rock 2.png|In "Reign of Fireworms" Ruffnut.tuffnut.snotlout.rtte.jpg Race to the Edge-still01.jpg I just hope you learned something.jpg somebody keeps stealing our tower.png Boom.png Windshear 32.png Windshear 31.png Itsheather2.jpg DD S4 RttE E10 0221.jpg RTTEe1.18.PNG RTTEe1.16.PNG 9e7e52afdc7bcfcc0cd8ae32a6642f90.png DD S3 RttE E11 0134.jpg DD S3 RttE E10 0425.jpg What a cliff hanger.jpg Concern for Snotlout.jpg The twins crying.jpg B79610b44538670eae198843839ff8bf.png oh loki please let it be so.png Quake Rattle and Roll gallery 2.png|In "Quake, Rattle and Roll" Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-9-Quake-Rattle-and-Roll.jpg Have DragonWill Travell 1.png|In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1" RTTEe1.11.PNG|In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2" RTTEe1.12.PNG|In "The Next Big Sting" Speedy 126.png Speedy 125.png Speedy 101.png Speedy 98.png Speedy 94.png Speedy 95.png Fanghook 259.png Fanghook 265.png Fanghook 407.png Fanghook 406.png Fanghook 405.png Fanghook 404.png Fanghook 403.png Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr o8p372AjQy1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Fangmaster 5.png Fangmaster 4.png Fangmaster 3.png Fangmaster 2.png Girl Hookfang 76.png Girl Hookfang 75.png Girl Hookfang 74.png Girl Hookfang 101.png Girl Hookfang 100.png Girl Hookfang 99.png Girl Hookfang 98.png Girl Hookfang 97.png Girl Hookfang 88.png Girl Hookfang 87.png Lil Lullaby returns with riders.png Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo9 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo8 1280.jpg Tumblr o8jiheG6Rv1s51zmfo5 1280.jpg Season 2 Team Astridfive.jpg|In "Team Astrid" Team Astrideleven.jpg Team Astrid12.jpg Team Astrid37.jpg Night of the Hunters part I118.jpg|In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" Night of the Hunters part I174.jpg Night of the Hunters part I208.jpg Night of the Hunters part I209.jpg Night of the Hunters part I210.jpg Night of the Hunters part I211.jpg Night of the Hunters part II40.jpg|In "Night of the Hunters, Part 2" Night of the Hunters part II41.jpg Night of the Hunters part II43.jpg Night of the Hunters part II48.jpg Night of the Hunters part II56.jpg Night of the Hunters part II57.jpg Night of the Hunters part II130.jpg Fourbadmoon.jpg|In "Bad Moon Rising" Fivebadmoon.jpg Sixbadmoon.jpg Sevenbadmoon.jpg Eightbadmoon.jpg 26badmoon.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience14.jpg|In "The Zippleback Experience" ScreenEOD4.png DD S3 RttE E22 0140.jpg IMG 1528.png Tumblr o0xpm6cTA01rkiqugo2 1280.jpg 454261091.jpg The_Zippleback_Experience15.jpg Snow_Way_Outthree.jpg|In "Snow Way Out" Snow_Way_Out64.jpg Snow_Way_Out65.jpg Snow_Way_Out73.jpg Snow_Way_Out80.jpg Shock and Awe27.jpg|In "Shock and Awe" Shock and Awe28.jpg Shock and Awe30.jpg Shock and Awe31.jpg Shock and Awe33.jpg Shock and Awe34.jpg Maces_and_Talons_part_II66.jpg|In "Maces and Talons, Part 2" Viggo's Flightmare 17.png Viggo's Flightmare 16.png Viggo's Flightmare 15.png Viggo's Flightmare 14.png Viggo's Flightmare 13.png Viggo's Flightmare 12.png Viggo's Flightmare 11.png Viggo's Flightmare 10.png Viggo's Flightmare 9.png Viggo's Flightmare 8.png Viggo's Flightmare 7.png Viggo's Flightmare 6.png Viggo's Flightmare 5.png Viggo's Flightmare 4.png Viggo's Flightmare 3.png Viggo's Flightmare 2.png Viggo's Flightmare 1.png Viggo's Flightmare 33.png Viggo's Flightmare 31.png Viggo's Flightmare 30.png Viggo's Flightmare 29.png Viggo's Flightmare 21.png Viggo's Flightmare 91.png Flightmare approach twins.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 2.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 16.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 22.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 23.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 24.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 25.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 26.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 27.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 29.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 30.png Windshear in Edge of Disaster, Part 2 32.png Season 3 Asleep.png AGrimRetreat-StrawHelmets1.PNG|In "A Grim Retreat" AGrimRetreat-StrawHelmets2.PNG A Grim Retreat19.jpg A Grim Retreat20.jpg Ruffnutandhiccup.jpg|Ruffnut rides on Toothless for the first time (onscreen) Ruffontoothlessforthefirsttime.jpg A Grim Retreat23.jpg A Grim Retreat25.jpg MN 17.png MN 16.png MN 15.png MN 14.png MN 13.png MN 12.png Buffalord 31.png Buffalord 30.png Cavern Crasher 45.png Cavern Crasher 59.png Cavern Crasher 46.png Cavern Crasher 113.png Cavern Crasher 112.png Cavern Crasher 117.png Cavern Crasher 231.png Cavern Crasher 229.png Cavern Crasher 226.png Cavern Crasher 225.png Cavern Crasher 224.png Season 4 Dragons-race-to-the-edge-season-4-images-2.jpg Eruptodon 73.png TS 182.png Dawn of the Dragon Racers Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nfep5tmUWm1s51zmfo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nfdbuzjjvw1s51zmfo10 1280.jpg How to Train Your Dragon 2 Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno4 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr n2fjdl9fA61rlkswno7 1280-1-.jpg Original-1-.jpg Tumblr nnfh7qL45c1utfhqbo1 1280.jpg|deleted scene of Ruffnut,Tuffnut,and Snotlout's reaction to Stoick's death Ruffnut Thorston HtTYD2.png Ruff HTTYD2.jpg Ruff & Tuff Older.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2779.jpg|"That was cloooooooooose... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2787.jpg|Oooooooooooohhhhhhh... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2790.jpg|myyyyyyyyyyyyyy... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2800.jpg|me likey... httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-2810.jpg|take me..." Tuffnut and eret.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4815.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4818.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7436.jpg Kiddnaping eretttyd 2 by lupoxvector-d7hgmub.png Queen of the Hill'' QueenOfTheHill-Ruffnut.JPG|Ruffnut (and Fishlegs and Tuffnut) in Queen of the Hill ''The Serpent's Heir SerpentHeir-Eret5.JPG SerpentsHeir-HairyLegs1.JPG|Ruffnut's leg hair in ''The Serpent's Heir SerpentsHeir-HairyLegs2.JPG|Ruffnut's 'Battle' leg hair in The Serpent's Heir Promotional Images Race to the Edge Ruffnut.png|Ruff in Race to the Edge Ruffut and Tuffnut.jpg|Ruffnut and Tuffnut Ruffnut_and_Tuffnut.jpg ruffnut-tuffnut-barf-belch-1.png|Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Barf and Belch twins.jpg Tumblr n2bv9fmY9g1rj6bnqo1 500-1-.png 988565 10153282788170020 3467694622420305199 n.jpg Tumblr npah63nsMh1qmzwx0o1 r1 1280.png Tumblr nyjj5tMHDN1qzmmzso1 1280.png Tumblr nyn8taytOL1qzmmzso1 1280.png 12371034 10153626336515020 2523650523311539801 o.jpg 12697304 10153722343850020 1832019798221049720 o.jpg 15193466 10154476444885020 7467823771179729634 n.jpg Original (2).jpg 15578575 10154556665825020 2099121398242939746 n.jpg 2 weeks.gif Category:Gallery Category:Character Gallery